


I need somebody

by Levis_lil_betch



Category: Day6
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual spanking, Dom/sub stuff, Finger Sucking, Jae is a baby okay he loves being praised, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Praise Kink, Spanking, blowjob, even when he’s dom, he’s a sweet boy with a big heart okok, small bits of sub space at the end, submissive!park jaehyung, there’s only like 2 orgasms, whiny jaehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_lil_betch/pseuds/Levis_lil_betch
Summary: A bullet Point like story about jae being a submissive with a praise kinkOr jae has a bad day and comes home to wind down with y/n and ends up being praised so much





	I need somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Warning jae is cute! :)
> 
>  
> 
> And this is not edited so I get to that once I heal enough to sit down for more than a few minutes! Enjoy lovelies! <3

Park jaehyungs praise kink

• he loves being called baby  
• Especially after a long day or after a concert  
• Hell come home to you and just cuddle up  
• And you’ll be like  
• “Baby what’s wrong you feeling okay?”  
• He won’t say anything but nod his head and close his eyes will you play with his hair  
• And then you start throwing in the praises and love  
• “Oh my cute baby, you did so well tonigh”  
• “You work so hard sweetie no wonder you look so tired”  
• He might be a big baby but he’s easy to carry  
• So you take him to your room and treat him like a lil prince and spoil him when he works hard  
• You help him change into boxers and a tee so he can lay down  
• You wear one of his hoodies and some sweat pants  
• He wraps around you like a koala all tired and sleepy and you just lay there reading tweets with your lips and nose pressed to the top of his head  
• He falls asleep on you and you put down the phone to enjoy the moment and rub his back and snuggle with him  
• You wake up hours later to jae sitting on the edge of the bed crying and you sit up real fast  
• “Baby what’s wrong?”  
• “I-I’m not good enough”  
• You ask why and he explains he messed up so much yesterday and yelled at youngk brian  
• “But baby you’ve worked so hard. Let me make you feel better okay?”  
• He nods softly cause he’s too shy all of a sudden not really he just slipped into his headspace  
• You lay him down on the bed and lift his shirt up  
• He sighs cause he loves your hands being on him and controlling him sometimes  
• He’s soft and loveable  
• But he can also turn daddy real quick don’t test him  
• But he’s in so much need of attention and to be whimpering like a good boy  
• He’s super obedient  
• You lay between his legs on your knees leaning over him  
• He whines and whimpers when you tug and rub at his nipples and kiss all over his cute lil tumtum  
• You do the cheesiest things when you praise him  
• But he loves it  
• So you leave a small heart of hickeys on him  
• when you leave back to stare at him, he’s already a mess  
• His hairs ruffled up  
• A glossy dazed look in his eyes  
• His cheeks burning red from embarrassment of how bad he wants you  
• But he won’t admit that  
• He’s totally not needy  
• Nope  
• But you can see how bad he needs it whether he wants to admit it or not  
• You slide your hands up his legs and pull of his boxers  
• You use the tip of your index finger to rub the tip and spread precum all over the head  
• He was super hard even from you barely doing anything  
• But that’s okay cause it was cute  
• He was cute  
• Anyways  
• He whines real loud because he knows you’re trying to work him up and tease the fuck out of him  
• “Baby shhhh I just want you to feel good”  
• “Please... I just want more... please”  
• So him being so damn cute helps him get his way  
• He would’ve gotten it whether he acted cute or not you would do anything for that’s sweet boy  
• What he wanted though, was to be fingered with a blowjob  
• Which wasn’t a problem  
• But he had to pay back  
• It was just a rule you guys had and followed all the time  
• Of course, since this was about him, he’d get praised while paying back  
• When you pulled your finger away there was a thick string of precum  
• And you being the big ol tease you were  
• You licked it off of your finger, and then bent down to lick up his cock  
• He moaned loudly and bucked his hips up  
• But you pushed his hips back down and pulled away to get the lube  
• He groaned when you pulled away cause you usually never did  
• Poor spoiled baby  
• You squirted some lube on your dominant hand, and didn’t spare him enough to warm it up  
• He had a small temperature kink that he never explicitly explored  
• You bent over and rubbed a finger at his entrance humming softly at the way he whines for more  
• You slowly push a finger in, and at the same time you use your other hand to rub at his poor neglected hard cock  
• He gasps and it’s followed by the most submissive jaehyung park moan ever  
• Soon he’s stretched out to two fingers and asks to keep it at that much  
• The blowjob ensues  
• He’s a giant mess of moaning and limb trying to find a place to stay  
• But he just wants to move around and thrust into your mouth  
• He likes how wet and warm it feels  
• He’s a lil baby leave him alone and give him what he wants  
• You’re deepthroating him and he has tears coming out from how good he feels  
• You’re such a good dom and he loves you for taking care of him when he needs it  
• Without warning or asking  
• He cums down your throat  
• And a lot too  
• And he whines and then there’s a soft “uh oh”  
• He didn’t mean to he swears  
• You just make him feels so good  
• And he gives you puppy eyes begging not to be punished  
• But rules are rules  
• And he’s not allowed to cum without permission if he’s being submissive  
• You pull away and lick your lips giving him that hardcore “you’re getting punished” look  
• He hides his face with his shirt  
• But you tell him to bend over your legs  
• Cause the punishment is ten “spankies”  
• Anytime this happens it always end with him either riding your thigh or him getting fingers to his next orgasm while laying over your lap because he gets so turned on when he’s spanked  
• You tell him to count  
• And he does like a good boy  
• When you’re spanking him he moans softly trying not to make it noticeable  
• But oh jae baby it’s so noticeable that you like that  
• “Look how pretty you are baby”  
• He ends up lightly grinding on your thigh and you smirk  
• “Such a desperate little boy huh? So pretty and good for me while you get your spankies”  
• So when you’re done you spread his ass cheeks and without Hesitation you push two fingers in and press right at his prostate giving him no mercy  
• “Good boy jae, you took all your spankies without a problem what a sweet good boy, my good boy”  
• He moans loudly and grips at anything he can get ahold of  
• Which just so happened to be the hand that didn’t have lube and the taste of his ass on it  
• And he smiled and started sucking on two of your fingers giving them some sort of blow job  
• Little brat knew how to get you worked up  
• “Good boy jae jae, keep going”  
• So you fingerfucked him hard making sure he rocked in your lap and that made his dick grind hard on your legs  
• He continued to whimper and moan like a desperate mess  
• Soon he became lost in the feeling and started begging to cum  
• He was super close and you made him shake by edging him and stopping your fingers from moving every now and then when he almsot tip over the edge  
• “Oh god please please please... please let me cum! Please I’ve been a good boy”  
• He goes right back to sucking on your fingers when you start fingering him again and the pulls away to beg to cum  
• “Go ahead and cum jae, but you’ve gotta say thank you you know that baby”  
• “Thank you thank you! Oh god thank you for letting me cum”  
• He practically yell moans as he grinds back and forth between your leg and your fingers.  
• There’s spit dribbling down his chin as he shakes and moans softly as you finger him while he comes down from his high  
• “Good Good boy jae, you came twice without a problem baby I’m so proud”  
• “You did so well baby boy”  
• He was too lost in subspace to do much but whine happily at the praises you gave him  
• He groans when you lay him down on his back because he knows you have to walk away to get a rag to clean him and your hands and change your pants  
• You getting paid back would have to wait  
• But you cleaned him up and gave him a different pair of underwear  
• And you also forced him to eat a few crackers and drink some water and for that he earned some kisses  
• And you kissed all over him face calling him the sweetest boy  
• And he giggled trying to push you away cause it tickled  
• But he loved it  
• Even if the little butthead didn’t want to admit it  
• But you smiled at him and kissed his forehead before pulling him close to you and telling him you loved him for the first time  
• Y’all had only been together for 6months  
• Roommates since college  
• It’s was a cheesy love story but  
• He kissed you and told you he loved you too  
• And you swore you saw every star in the universe because he just made you THAT happy

Thanks for reading :) ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed. If you didn’t like that’s okay! You aren’t supposed to like everything but if you’re reading this and didn’t enjoy it that you for at least taking time to read this. If you want leave some comments to say what I can improve but don’t be mean about it! Thank you!


End file.
